


A Box Full of Suprises

by BikiniBaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikiniBaka/pseuds/BikiniBaka
Summary: After Rin came home and they had that special night, he has been sick.  Sousuke is worried, Kisumi knows what's up, and Rin wonders what to do. The box will fix everything!Sequel to When Rin Comes Home





	A Box Full of Suprises

After that special night, a few weeks it hasn't been normal for Sousuke and Rin. For starters, Sousuke woke up every morning to Rin retching his stomach out, and after that Rin couldn’t make breakfast as he said it all smelled disgusting.

 

Being as protective as he is, Sousuke begged Rin to let him stay but Rin kept saying no. If he was sick, he didn’t need to give it to Sousuke.

 

“Sou-Sou, they got the results back and said to come in today,” Rin told his husband to calm him down. This didn’t stop Sousuke though and he kept exaggerating.

 

A hand grabbed Rin’s chin and eyes checked his face. “But what if you’re deadly sick. Or you have a disease. Or has it been the thought of me leaving?” Sousuke’s face brightened at the final thought, but quickly turned dark when he remembered Rin crying.

 

Rin sighed and glanced at the clock on the stove, which prompted him to gasp and start shoving Sousuke. “You need to go to work or you’ll be late,” Rin grunted out as he kept shoving, “and I need to go to the doctors!” Sousuke allowed himself to be pushed out the door and opened the car door to the already warmed car. His face was sad as he worried for Rin and was given a kiss to cheer him up.

 

“Don’t worry, and I’m sorry I couldn’t make anything for you.” This time it was Rin with the gloomy look, but Sousuke kissed him on the lips as to say it was alright. It did earn him a blush which made his heart tingle in his chest. “Okay, now go. I love you.”

 

“Love you too my beautiful beauty.” Rin scoffed at Sousuke’s words as he stepped into the doorway to watch his husband leave.

* * *

Rin closed the door and walked into the kitchen to once more look at the clock. It read eight twenty-eight and Rin’s appointment was at ten o’clock. That’s more than enough time to get ready, Rin spoke to himself. He didn’t bother to think about breakfast or any other meal for that matter, but he still walked up the stairs to change into something for his appointment.

“Y-You’re a hundred percent sure doctor?” Rin asked as his voice trembled. His mind was racing he didn’t know what to think except for one thing. Sousuke. What would he think? Would he leave?

 

“Yes, Mr.Yamazaki. The results are right here if you want to check,” the doctor said as he handed Rin the papers.

 

“Positive…” Rin read allowed as he cried. But before he could ask any more questions, his phone vibrated.

 

_**Miss you baby.** _ **Received at 11:07**

 

Once more Rin thought about Sousuke and how he would break the news, and then it hit him. The best and perfect way to tell him...

* * *

 

Sousuke tapped his foot vigorously as he waited for a reply from Rin. He was currently at his desk, just having finished his paperwork, and wanted to see if Rin was okay before going out with his partner Kisumi.

When his phone vibrated, Sousuke immediately picked it up and read it.

 

 _ **Hey Sou! Just finished my appointment!**_ **Received at 11:43**

 

 _ **And?**_ _**Sent at 11:43**_

 

 _ **And what?**_ **Received at 11:45**

 

_**What happened at the appointment? Is everything alright?** _ **Sent at 11:45**

 

 _ **Oh yeah...I’ve gotta go. I’m about to enter the highway. Love you and bye!**_ **Received at 11:50**

 

Sousuke re-read the last message over and over again as he wondered what it meant. Millions of possibilities entered his head, and most ended badly. Since Sousuke was lost in thought, he didn’t notice Kisumi behind him.

Kisumi peered over Sousuke’s shoulder to peek at his messages with Rin. After reading the last few, he said, “Ooooh Sousuke! What’s going on? Give me the details!”

 

At the sound of his voice, Sousuke’s face dropped and he turned around in his chair to glare at Kisumi. With a sour tone, Sousuke spat out, “None of your business. Leave me alone.”

 

“Can’t do that. Time to go on patrol. Come on! You can tell me what’s going on in the car,” Kisumi replied as he started out the doors.

 

A growl escaped Sousuke’s mouth as he put his phone in his pocket to grab his things needed to patrol. Kisumi had already had the car parked in front and was waiting for Sousuke to get in. He opened the door, sat down, did his seatbelt, and immediately pulled out his phone.

 

“Okay...so GIVE ME THE DETAILS!” The cotton candy haired man yelled as he drove out onto the highway, and at least he kept his eyes on the road. Sousuke sighed as he finally gave a response to him.

 

“Look. These past mornings I wake up to Rin puking non-stop. Today, the doctors called him in because they got his results back. I’m worried because he can't take morning runs anymore, and he can't even make breakfast. Rin says it smells disgusting and then he goes back to puking!” Sousuke finished with a huff and his face turned gloomy. But Kisumi’s was quite the opposite, he had a small grin of knowing. Kisumi decided to keep it a secret and played along for the sake of Rin. He pretended to act surprised and gave a suggestion.

 

“Well call him. He can talk while driving, that’s way safer than texting.”

 

It was a pretty good idea in Sousuke’s opinion, and Rin never rejected his calls. So Sousuke started tapping on his phone, before lifting it to his ears. Kisumi was still smiling to himself as he glanced at Sousuke. He is going to be good. Just like Rin. He thought as he pulled into a gas station.

 

While Kisumi was pumping the gas into the car, Sousuke heard the line stop ringing. He lifted it from his ear and stared t his phone, that was now on Rin’s contact. Rin rejected his call. Rin rejected his call. Sosuke just stared for minutes, even when Kisumi popped his head in to tell him they would be on overtime as a cop can’t make it.

 

Kisumi shut the door and started the car. He glanced again at Sousuke who was still staring at his phone, and to get his attention he swiped it out of his partner's hand. Of course, it caused Sousuke to grab it right back and glare.

 

“Well, you weren’t paying attention. And, you were wasting your phone battery, which you’ll need later to call Rin. Don’t look so glum.” Kisumi tried to cheer Sousuke up. It didn’t really help as he sat back and glared straight away.

* * *

 

Rin stared down at his phone as guilt spread in his chest. He rejected Sousuke’s call because he didn’t want him to find out just yet, so he went back to browsing. But sometime later his phone vibrated and it showed a text. It was from Sousuke and read “overtime again tonight.”

 

This didn’t help Rin feel better as just by the text he could tell his husband was upset. To show he was ok, Rin sent his big baby a text back. Rin took a deep breath and put away his phone to finally find a huge box.

* * *

 

**_10:23 pm_ **

Sousuke turned off the car and rubbed his face. He was dead tired after getting caught up in the office because he had to make a few arrests which meant a bunch of paperwork to do. By now, Rin was surely asleep, but he didn’t want to wake Rin. He turned off the car and closed the garage door while grabbing the keys to the door.

 

Once he unlocked the door, he turned around and locked it, not bothering to turn on the lights. That was until he ran into something. It wasn’t heavy as it moved but feeling it around, he felt something tight. Sousuke decided to turn on the light and was right, it was a box. It was half blue and half pink wrapping paper. A tag on the side said, “To Sou-Sou, From Rin-Rin”.

 

He stared for a few minutes and finally put his hands on the box to notice a bow was keeping the box closed. It was glittery and still half blue, half pink. A hand grabbed at both end and pulled for it to loosen. Once it did, things came out of the box, balloons. All had similar phrases and things attached to them.

 

“It’s a boy! It’s a girl! Soon to be a father!” They read. Connected to the ends of the strings were sticks, but not any type of stick. A pregnancy stick. All read positive, and Sousuke was speechless about it all. His jaw was slack and he watched in awe. Sousuke then heard a giggle and turned towards the door to see Rin.

 

“Surprise?” Rin said as he revealed a camera that was still recording. He was smiling the brightest he could and screamed as he was suddenly picked up. Sloppy kisses were planted on Rin’s face and he felt the wet sensation of tears, also slobber.

 

“Baby are you serious!”

 

Tears began to flow out of Rin’s eyes to answer, “ YES!”

 

Both cried tears of joy as their family was growing. A boy or a girl, they would be the best parents. They need to think of names, rooms, and diapers.

 

_**They soon will be the Samezuka Family.** _

_**;)** _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not proud of this one and I should have worked out a better story, but I really wanted to write this as I love suprising your love with being pregnant amazing and I just wanted to do it with SouRin!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @bikinibaka if you would like to ask to see me write something, or just leave a comment!  
> Thanks for reading and criticizism is appreciated!


End file.
